


Seasons

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Four seasons. Four worlds. Four different pairs. Two people. And the fate that brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied. In which you all should know, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> First of all, congratulation on the release of Amano Akira's new visual book Reborn x Eldlive. As well as, congratulation to Tsuna and Hibari being featured in the cover again~! I love the cover! (5/2)
> 
> Secondly, happy birthday to Hibari Kyouya (5/5). While this fanfiction is not centered or heavy-plot on his birthday, please enjoy it! And Hibari-san, please savor Tsuna-tan until you are satisfied.
> 
> And to the reader, enjoy! Warning, this is unbeta-ed, contained ooc-ness, contained gender bending and contained grammatically error.
> 
> Hinted pairing is also included.

 

 

 

 

**Spring of Love**

He first saw her at the entrance ceremony of his middle school year. To the brunet who had just about to enter his adolescent year, the black hairs that shined under the gym’s lightning and the proud figure who stood at the podium with utmost elegance took his breathe away.

Until now, even though he agreed with all his classmates that Sasagawa Kyoko was the cutest among the female students; no one can change his opinion that Hibari Kyouya was _his number one._ Although being labeled as the demon of Namimori, the woman called Hibari Kyouya was –in his opinion- the most beautiful, the strongest, and unbeatable. It was crazy for him to say, the smirk Hibari Kyouya had, gave him fear and awe. It was even crazier for him to say, that he longed for the woman.

Yes, you heard that right.

He, the no-good Sawada Tsunayoshi, wanted to have the Demon of Namimori –Hibari Kyouya. He could fantasize anything he wanted in his mind, but no one could change the fact that it was impossible for _him_ to have a girl like Hibari returning his feeling.

To make matter worse, due to his unlucky fate, he ran around Hibari’s beloved town naked down to his boxer and confessed to the discipline prefect in front of the whole school. Without a doubt, he was immediately knocked off by the girl’s weapons –a pair of tonfa- and be reminded of the school regulation and proper attire. Hibari Kyouya said nothing about his confession after that and after the entire school died down on the gossip, no one ever mentioned about it anymore.

On March two years after that, while carrying his diploma in his hand, Sawada Tsunayoshi made his way to the secluded reception room and with resolution, approached Hibari Kyouya in her room. Knowing that he had a low chance for approval; without his tutor, without his dying will bullet, his hands were shaking and lips were trembling; Sawada Tsunayoshi once again confessed his feeling to Hibari Kyouya, _in private_.

Her answer was, “We can’t,” followed by a bitter smile and a tonfa, “If you no longer have any business, get out.”

It was a week before his departure to Italy. The in-training Vongola don was prepared for a rejection……….but not “we can’t”. He was prepared for the prefect to bite him to death, but not for such a vague answer.

“What do you mean ‘we can’t’, Hibari-san?”

He had always respected the senior even before the feeling bloomed to a much deeper feeling. He had had the belief this woman before him was almost invisible and had quick thinking with absolute judgment. However, the answer given to his confession was……’We can’t’? It was absurd.

Hibari Kyouya didn’t leave her seat and never looked away from the window. “It’s exactly as it means.”

He could only watch her reflection which was reflected on the window glass and laughed to himself. Hibari didn’t laugh with him, nor was angry.

“I’m sorry, Hibari-san, but I can’t take such answer,” his announcement was replied with a smug smirk.

Right after he got home, he apologized to his friends –his guardians and argued to his tutor that he would postpone his departure to Italy. For whatever the reason, he was resolved he wouldn’t leave Namimori until the girl he loved gave him a proper answer. It may sound pathetic, but Reborn, the Ninth, his father and everyone were actually encouraging him.

Two years after that, as he passed down the high school gate and greeted the disciplinary committee, Tsuna realized something. That day, if the prefect gave either ‘yes’ or ‘no’, he would still leave for Italy. Whichever of the two options was picked, they would still be separated.

Right now, even though he has yet received any answer prior to his confession, nor did he ever give another exclamation; he was content.

* * *

 

**Heat of Summer**

Summer in Japan was almost unbearable. Even with her fan on hand, Hibari Kyouya couldn’t stop the sweats that keep her body humid. While leaning on the opened paper door leading to the garden, she tried to enjoy the little breeze her fan produced as she watched the wind chime rang softly. Her bird had stopped flying around and nuzzled against her leg.

The knock on the door broke the quiet atmosphere and without her inquires was followed by a soft announcement, “ano, Kyouyaojou-sama…it’s me, Sawada.”

She chuckled at the nervous tone of the intruder before permitting the other to enter. Slowly the paper door leading to the inside of her house was opened and revealed a sitting brunette dressed in yukata.

The brunette, Sawada, carefully brought her tray and set a glass of iced tea on the floor beside her mistress. “Ojou-sama, I brought you a drink…,” her words trailed off her tongue when she caught on her mistress’ appearance, “Ojou-sama!! I told you to wear your clothes properly!!” Imagine her distress to catch her young mistress had loosened her kimono and almost showed her cleavage to the world. Oh God!! The servant was even blushed to the ears just thinking about it!!

Smirking at her servant’s reaction, Hibari shrugged nonchalantly, “it’s fine, isn’t it? No one would see it anyway”, afterall she was in the Hibari household and her private room, no one could easily enter here.

“I did! What if there was other servant who came…”

“It’s fine. You are the only one I give permission to enter,” the mistress cut the brunette short before she could protest any further.

Embarrassed by the attention she was given, the smaller girl stammered on her words, “s-still…you have to be presentable…hieeeeee!!” Instead of having her mistress fixing her clothes, she was pulled down and sprawled on the other’s laps while being embraced closely.

“It’s fine, isn’t it, Tsunayoshi?” The ravenette whispered softly as she brushed aside the other’s hair, “it’s too hot anyway, we might as well take off both of our clothes and relax inside, right?”

“N-No, I….”, before she could protest, her mistress’ lips had claimed her pale one. The hands on her waist and the lips on hers scorched her even more so than the summer sun.

“O-Ojou-sama…”

“I thought I told you not to call me by that name.”

Tsuna bit her lips as her mistress, as well as her lover, laid her down gently on the tatami. “Hi-Hibari-san…”

Hibari smiled at the name calling, pecking the other‘s lips once again, “well it can be better, but that will do for now,” and again she proceeded to cut off any of words coming from her lover with passionate kisses. Her hands had now kept themselves busy removing the obi of their kimono.

“Hi-Hibari-san…t-the clothes…umph…”

Pausing for a breath, Hibari kept working on her hands, “it’s getting hot, right, Tsunayoshi?” Tsuna was left with her cloth opened, revealing her body.

Smirking in triumph, Hibari feast on the delectable body upon her eyes. “Well then…”

“As an advice, I suggest you two to lock the door before engaging in any questionable activity in the near future.” The two girls on the floor broke away of each other when they heard another voice piped in the room.

Hissing in irritation, Kyouya glared at her older sister, “what do you want, Alaude?”, of course not bothering with polite manner after getting interrupted.

Tsuna scrambled on her feet, trying to retrieve her obi and cover herself as much as she could, “A-Alaudeojou-sama…,” to be caught doing such thing with her mistress, she was scared on what punishment could be delivered unto her.

“Unfortunately Kyouya, I have no business with you,” and then with a shift of glance, Alaude turned her attention towards another occupant of the room, “Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Said girl almost jumped and trembled at the call, “Y-Yes?”

“Your brother, Sawada Ieyasu…”

Ah, the two remembered faintly their siblings were also schoolmates, “Y-yes? What about him?”

“Your brother, did he receive any package last night?”

The question surprised both youngsters in the room. Hibari looked at her lover questioningly while the brunette tilted her head in a thought. “A-Ah, there was, indeed, a box which came last night. It was about this big,” her hands moved visually according to said item, “and had brother as the recipient. What about it?”

“That package…,” Alaude trailed off and stepped away from the door, “did your brother open it immediately?”

Again, Tsuna took a few seconds to recall her memory, “No, he didn’t. If I remember correctly, brother said he would open it later since it isn’t important.”

Upon hearing the answer, Alaude made a face and frowned while cursing slightly, “that damn idiot…”

“Ano…Ojou-sama…what about the box and brother…?”

The platinum blonde sighed and massaged her temple exasperatedly, “don’t mind it. Kyouya, I’m leaving the house to you,” and with that, the woman slide the door close and walked briskly away.

“W-What was that?”

Kyouya brought her lover into her embrace and clutched tightly onto the younger girl, “this is bad, if I’m not fast, we’re going to be in-laws first before them.”

“E-EH?!”

* * *

 

**Promising Autumn**

On the park near Namimori, a lot of children usually gathered around to play around while having their parents guarding them.  However, that wasn’t applied to the two children who were playing in the sandbox alone.

With her messy brown locks was a girl named Sawada Tsunayoshi and her friend was an older ravenet boy named Hibari Kyouya. Even though the two were alone and no one else wanted to join with them, they were happy. The two kids loved their alone time and treasured it so, even if their parents weren’t there with them.

For the girl, the boy in front of her was the first friend she had ever made. In the past, the other kids usually made fun of her clumsiness and her boyish look, but not the ravenet. He saved her and scolded her for being weak, but he didn’t leave her. He approached her when everyone left her to play alone. He stayed with her until the sun set down and left the park together with her.

Sure Hibari was a bit scary for a kid sometimes, but Tsuna likes Hibari so, so much.

“You know, Hibari-san…,” after several times, being corrected by the older boy, she managed to pronounce the other’s name and not calling him ‘Hi-chan’ like she used to.

“Hm?”

“Let’s always stay together, ne?”

“That’s impossible.” Without even waiting for a beat, the boy crushed the little girl’s heart immediately.

Tears were already on Tsuna’s eyes upon the rejection, “w-why? D-Does Hibari-san hates Tsu-chan?”

“Since we’re not family, it’s impossible for us to always be together,” the ravenet reasoned, poking on the other to stop crying.

“T-Then, what should Tsu-chan do?” No matter what the reason, she would really hate it if they had to be separated.

Smirking, the older boy grasped the other’s hands and said confidently, “I will marry you, Tsunayoshi.”

The idea, of course, baffled the very much young lady, “M-Marry? T-Tsu-chan will be Hibari-san’s bride?”

Thinking that the other was appalled by the thought, Hibari loosened his grip, “You don’t want to?” and pouted slightly.

“If I become Hibari-san’s bride, will we always be together?”

“Of course, since we will be family!”

Shyly, Tsuna returned the grip of her friend and smiled brightly, “T-then, let’s get married, Hibari-san…and then we will always be together!”

“Un!”

Thus, Sawada Tsunayoshi, at the age of six was engaged to Hibari Kyouya who was eight at that time.

“For now, let us tell our parents, Tsunayoshi.”

“Un!”

Nana couldn’t be any happier.

* * *

 

**Winter of Separation**

“It’s cold, isn’t it, Kyouya-san?”

Their feet were embedded on the pile of snow, leaving footprints all over the park. Sawada Tsunayoshi breathed on his hands before putting them on his coat pocket and smiled sheepishly at his companion, “thank you for coming all the way here…,” slowly he turned away once again and kicked on the ground, “…and for agreeing to the plan.”

“I never agree.” Finally, the ravenet behind him spoke out, although while glaring.

Tsuna chuckled bitterly, letting out cold breath, “but you went along anyway.”

They kept walking ahead, simply rounding around the park in steady paces.

“We didn’t get to celebrate Christmas, huh?” The statement was out of blue and Hibari only watched his companion looking ahead with a sad look in his face.

The Vongola didn’t celebrate Christmas this year. The guardians didn’t have the time to. What with the matter of Byakuran and Yamamoto Takeshi’s father’s death.

Tilting his head above, Tsuna reached out his hand to the moon, “soon it will be New Year.”

Hibari still didn’t say anything. He knew he didn’t need to.

“I guess we can’t eat mother’s osechi this time,” the chuckle left off of the Vongola don’s lips was croaked.

The brunet finally stopped his step and so did Hibari.

“And then, Kyouya-san will leave for another mission. Germany sure is a faraway place.”

“I can stay.”

The Sky bit his lips and turned away while the cloud walked steadily forward.

“We can also cancel the plan.”

Tsuna scoffed when the other had his hands clasped around his. “You know we shouldn’t.”

“I’ll bite that Millefiore to death.”

His younger lover returned his gaze with a sad one.

The grip in his hands tightened. “Let me see everything thoroughly.” He didn’t want to be in some place faraway when he knew his lover would die.

“That would be asking too much of you, Kyouya-san,” but Sawada Tsunayoshi knew, and he didn’t want his strongest guardian –his support to break down too.

Gently, he took the hands which gripped his arm, and enveloped them on his own warmth, “Can I ask another favor?”

“I thought you are saying ‘you’re asking too much’,” the ravenet remarked sarcastically.

It was returned with Sawada Tsunayoshi’s, the one he loved, usual smile. “Please be there when I wake up.”

A tender peck on the younger man’s forehead was given, “Aa. I will be the first to welcome you back. Remember that, little animal.”

_And for now, goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Please review~
> 
> And again, happy hibatsuna, happy birthday hibari-san~!
> 
> p.s. forgot to add, the fem18 x fem27 parallel one was inspired by a picture my friend did for me \\(^o^)/


End file.
